teamninjafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Exephyo/Koei Tecmo Holdings
Membri Presidenti 柿原　康晴 Kakihara Yasuharu (TECMO) Yasuharu Kakihara is the CEO of Tecmo, Inc. He succeeded Yoshimi Yasuda after the studio leader resigned in August 2008 for personal reasons. Mr. Yasuharu Kakihara has been serving as Chairman of the Board and Representative Director in TECMO, LTD. since January 26, 2009. He is also Chairman of committees of management in the Company. He previously served as President and Director in the Company, among others. He is also serving as Director in a subsidiary. He obtained his Bachelor's degree from Dokkyo Medical University in March 1999. Vice presidente 松原　健二 Matsubara Kenji (KOEI) Mr. Kenji Matsubara has been serving as Executive President, Chief Operating Officer, Director of Game City Business, Director of 1st Global Business and Representative Director in KOEI CO., LTD., as well as President and Chief Operating Officer in various subsidiaries, including KOEI Corporation, KOEI Ltd., KOEI France SAS, KOEI CANADA Inc. and KOEI ENTERTAINMENT SINGAPORE Pte. Ltd., since September 1, 2008. He is also serving as Director for its subsidiaries, including KOEI NET CO., LTD. He previously worked for Hitachi, Ltd. before he joined the Company. Direttore #1 DIRETTORE = 襟川　陽一 ? Erikawa Yōichi (KOEI) Yoichi Erikawa is the co-founder of Koei, along with his wife Keiko Erikawa. Yoichi Erikawa is a game producer for Koei, using the pen name Kou Shibusawa. At first game developing was only a hobby for him. Then he came up with the game Nobunaga's Ambition, which went on to sell millions of copies in Japan. It was then that Koei switched over from a chemical wholesaler to a game development studio and publisher. Since then he has produced many games for Koei, most notably Koei's historical simulation series of game. Founder, Director e Chief Advisor (http://www.koei.co.jp/english/html/financial/pdfs/annualreport2006.pdf) Direttrice #2 DIRETTORE = 襟川 恵子 Erikawa Keiko (KOEI) Keiko Erikawa (襟川 恵子 Erikawa Keiko?) was the co-founder of Koei with her husband Yoichi Erikawa. Today she is the chairman, president and CEO of Koei. She usually ran the business affairs of the company, while her husband did the game developing, producing and programming for Koei. Founder and CHairm Emeritus (http://www.koei.co.jp/english/html/financial/pdfs/annualreport2006.pdf) Direttore #3 DIRETTORE = 阪口　一芳 Sakaguchi Kazuyoshi (TECMO) Mr. Kazuyoshi Sakaguchi has been serving as President and Representative Director in TECMO, LTD., as well as President and Representative Director in a subsidiary, TECMOWAVE, LTD, since January 26, 2009. He used to serve as Managing Executive Officer in the Company. He used to work for Nomura Securities Co., Ltd. and another company that is under the new name Mizuho Securities Co., Ltd. He obtained his Bachelor's degree of economics from Kobe University in March 1980. Internal statutory auditor #1 常勤監査役 internal statutory auditor = 長田　延孝 Osada Nobutaka (TECMO) Non-Executive Director, Chairman of a Subsidiary Internal statutory auditor #2 常勤監査役 statutory "auditor" (監査役 kansayaku?) = 森島　悟 Morishima Satoru Audictor for Koei (KOEI) External statutory auditor #1 監査役 external statutory auditor = 山本　千臣 (TECMO) External statutory auditor #2 監査役 external statutory auditor = 大内　卓 Ōuchi Takashi (KOEI) auditor (KOEI) Executive officer CFO EXECUTIVE OFFICER CFO=浅野　健二郎 ASANO Kenjirō (KOEI) Managing Executive Officer & CFO alla KOEI Executive officer #1 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =伊従　勝 Iyori Masaru (KOEI) Mr. Masaru Iyori has been serving as Chairman of the Board, Chief Director of SP and Representative Executive Officer in KOEI CO., LTD., as well as Chairman of two subsidiaries, including KOEI NET CO., LTD. He is also serving as Director in KOEI ENTERTAINMENT SINGAPORE Pte. Ltd. His previous titles include Manager of Design Office, Director of Design, Managing Director, Senior Managing Director, Director of Global Business, Vice President and President. He established a Japan-based company, and previously worked for its subsidiary, KOEI KOREA Corporation. Executive officer #2 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =杉山　芳樹 Sugiyama Yoshiki (KOEI) Senion Managing Director KOEI Mr. Yoshiki Sugiyama has been serving as Senior Managing Director, Director of Software Business and Executive Officer in KOEI CO., LTD. since June 2007. He joined the Company in April 1990. His previous titles include Managing Executive Officer, Deputy Director of Software Business and Senior Managing Executive Officer. He previously worked in FUKUSHIMAISHIKAWA-CC. before he joined the Company. Executive officer #3 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =小林　伸太郎 Kobayashi Shintarō (KOEI) Director Mr. Shintaro Kobayashi has been serving as Director in KOEI CO., LTD., as well as President of its subsidiary, KOEI NET CO., LTD. since June 2007. He is also serving as Director for one of its subsidiaries. He joined the Company in April, 2004. His previous title was Deputy Chief Director of Game City. He previously worked for ITOCHU Corporation before he joined the Company. Executive officer #4 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =原　毅 Hara Takeshi(TECMO) Hara, Takeshi )Hara, Takeshi Executive Officer, Director of Human Resources_ Executive officer #5 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =原尾　宏次 Harao Kōji(TECMO) Harao, Koji Mr. Koji Harao has been serving as Executive Officer in TECMO, LTD. He used to serve as Chief Director of Multi Contents Production, Director of SP Business and Director of Lights Business in the Company. Mr. Koji Harao has been serving as Executive Officer in TECMO, LTD. He used to serve as Chief Director of Multi Contents Production, Director of SP Business and Director of Lights Business in the Company. Executive officer #6 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =尾川　和宏 Ogawa, Kazuhiro (TECMO) Ogawa, Kazuhiro Mr. Kazuhiro Ogawa has been serving as Managing Executive Officer, Manager of Global Solution Business, Manager of Global Solution Business Promotion Office and Director in Sumisho Computer Systems Corporation since April 2008. He used to serve as Director of SC Solution Business in the Company. Prior to joining the Company, he worked for its parent company, Sumitomo Corporation. Executive officer #7 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =阿久津　透 Akutsu, Tōru (TECMO) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2392277/ http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,40847/ Executive officer #8 EXECUTIVE OFFICER =猪瀬　祥希 Inose, Yoshiki (TECMO) Fonti *http://www.koeitecmo.co.jp/company/executive/index.html *http://www.koei.co.jp/english/html/financial/pdfs/2008_koei_ar01.pdf